dungeonsdragonsfandomcom-20200213-history
Imix
Imix, the Prince of Evil Fire Creatures, is an archoelemental from the Plane of Fire. He seeks to tip the plane in favor of evil, routing the remnants of the armies of good where he can find them, and working to utterly destroy his main rival Olhydra, the Princess of Evil Water Creatures. Physical Appearance Imix appears as an immense column of flame, forming facial features and tendrils like hands out of the raw elemental stuff of his body. Combat Imix is served by a massive armada of fire creatures, perhaps one of Category%3AArchomentalsthe biggest standing armies in all of the elemental planes. Fire elementals, ifrit, salamanders, and many others, will lay down their lives gladly to defend their king and mastermind. Imix himself radiates an aura of super-hot flame, and can lash out with his hands, composed of raw fire itself. He has mastered attacks related to fire, and a few related to light and brightness. Of course, he is vulnerable to cold attacks, but he is also vulnerable to water, which is quickly capable of dissipating his wrath. Allies and Enemies Most creatures on the Plane of Fire count Imix as their lord and master, willingly and happily serving him. Even those who form pockets of "neutrality" -- such as the ifrit of the City of Brass-- respect, admire, and even actively assist the archoelemental. A key supporter of Imix is the pit fiend Asgeroth, who opperates the military campaign on the Plane of Fire against Zaaman Rul. The pit fiend originally hails from the Nine Hells, but Imix offered him a powerful alliance that was difficult to pass up, due to the difficulty of moving up through the ranks of the Devils. The fire creatures serving him are notable, but so is the relative paucity of actual fire elementals, many of whom seem to bend to Kossuth's will instead. Kossuth, as an actual deity, outstrips Imix in terms of raw power, though the archoelemental is a more active force in general on the plane. Imix is seeking to lay the final blow on Zaaman Rul, whose recent failed rebellion was, according to Imix, doomed from the start. Zaaman's forces have been routed, but not truly eliminated, and many practice asymmetrical warfare against the larger, more dominant force on the plane. If Zaaman Rul is a pest, the nature of Imix's raw rage at Olhydra is something more of a mystery. Said to be his cousin or his sister, and certainly similar in philosophy, Olhydra hardly seems worthy of the fury Imix lavishes on her. He considers Olhydra his main adversary, and works constantly against her, to destroy her and all of her creations. Headquarters Imix's main dwelling is the Temple of Ultimate Consumption upon the Plain of Burnt Dreams, an island in the Burning Sea on the Plane of Fire. His temple is an imposing sight, formed as a pyramid of black obsidian with an opening on top that constantly spews lava and cinders. It is said to contain many portals to the Plane of Magma and the Plane of Earth, where Imix counts his most loyal allies. Goals Imix is almost exclusively consumed with killing Olhydra. He does wish to end Zaaman Rul's rebellion, and to wheedle off Kossuth's control of the elementals, but all of this pales in comparison to his need to destroy his relative of differing elemental nature. The reasons for this are largely unknown, but since the archoelementals don't generaly participate in pointless elemental rivalries (Cryonax certainly isn't hunting for Imix's life, nor is the Prince of Evil Ice Creatures at all concerned with taking out Zaaman Rul), the reason must be something more than a simple "fire vs. water" dichotomy. She seems to share this hatred, and discovering what boils between them would certainly be highly valuable information (and information that would be dangerous to learn). Category:Archomentals